


Mornings of Snowflakes

by moncarrot



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Males Only, Marriage, Morning Sex, Neo fanfics, Omegaverse, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Smut, Soft Love, Yaoi, alpha + beta, first snow, morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncarrot/pseuds/moncarrot
Summary: cha hakyeon and jung taekwoon were married, a beta to an alpha. their differences made hakyeon worried and taekwoon wants to fix it. all about that one morning conversation made things, well, their marriage a little more sweet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- for all starlights and a particular starlight whom love for vixx is brighter than all the stars in that morgan freeman show.

an omegaverse + drabble

hakyeon didn't bother to wake his husband, since he was tired from last night's late shift. he covered his naked self with a blanket, walking towards the balcony to see the first snow has fallen. he got a few stuck in his hair and one that melted the second it reached his palm.

it was about five a.m that morning, hakyeon noticed two pair of hands were snaked around his waist. the warmth of another person soothed him, calmed him down as he breathed in his husband's scent. its been a couple years since hakyeon married jung taekwoon. as a beta, hakyeon knew that the chances of him bearing the alpha's child was almost impossible. he didn't have the omega's body, or the omega's scent. but he sure did have an alpha of his own. taekwoon had his fair share of marks on him but nowadays, he didn't feel as close as he did with taekwoon.

hakyeon wasn't like his husband. he was feminine in a manly way. he was good with children, the main reason he quit his old job and took the opportunity to become a kindergarten teacher. he could cook well enough to feed two, instead he often had dinner alone. during his free times, he would do his chores and read his books. sometimes he goes around and play overwatch with ken and hongbin.

his husband on the other hand was a masculine man with a cold expression on his face. he wasn't too good with children because he often was mistaken as a scary man but overall, he wanted them to like him too. he had hakyeon took care of him during their early days in marriage but now it seems like hes always busy with something. he noticed the stretch between their relationship since he's doing this new plays and drama series. he's also had gotten an offer with a record label to produce songs since he has a good voice. he wasn't ready to do that yet, since there were more important matters to be solved.

for example, his marriage.

jung taekwoon didn't tell hakyeon that he got a three day break from his work so he could focus on his husband.

hakyeon noticed the little groans taekwoon was making while his hands searched for his warmth. hakyeon smiled softly, he felt his heart melt a little as his beloved was searching for his company.

hakyeon moved closer to his side, sitting down behind taekwoon. he tapped his husband's shoulder, soothing his broad back with soft strokes of his hand. taekwoon noticed this and shifted his position, buried his face in hakyeon's stomach as his hands curled around his waist. he could hear taekwoon mumbling, asking him to stay in bed a little longer.

“ im right here my love. ” hakyeon whispered. taekwoon's lashes fluttered open, his dark eyes staring into hakyeon's pupils. the beta smiled as his alpha yawned lazily, groaning into his torso.

“ sorry i was late, again. ” taekwoon said, his voice suddenly deeper than before. he only used those tones when he's serious, but to hakyeon it was a little childish to see a grown man pouting as he waits for an answer.

“ i was not angry love. i do admit im a little disappointed that you came late, but you were working. i couldn't blame you entirely. ” hakyeon said softly, his hands fixing the strands of his husband's hair. he looked tired, and a little disheveled.

“ but you should be.. i was late for our anniversary night. i even didn't get you a decent present. all i could get was a box of chocolates…” taekwoon sighed. he looked at hakyeon, still waiting for any signs of him getting mad or just angry at him. but all that he did was smile.

“ i could never stay mad at you forever, taekwoon. besides, today you woke up a little later than usual. i was guessing that you have a late shift today. i was about to prepare breakfast but i was enjoying the snow outside. ” hakyeon smiled. taekwoon tilted his head up, looking into his beta's eyes. his eyes shifted from his pupils and focused on hakyeon's lips. they were in a shade of pink and a little red, contoured againts his slightly tanned skin. taekwoon swallowed a little loudly, his eyes demanding something from hakyeon.

“ kiss me already. ” hakyeon giggled, as taekwoon craned his neck higher to smooch his beloved husband. at first, the kiss was slow and subtle. gradually, the kiss was getting hotter and hotter as both of them were intoxicated in each other's flavours. taekwoon explored his lover's mouth, his tongue tasted every corner of his mouth. hakyeon was numb to his touch, his hands held on helplessly to his husband's shoulder.

“ happy fifth anniversary, love. ” he whispered as he was pulling away for air and continued to kiss him again. “ today, i promise you i'll spend the whole day with you. tomorrow and the day after that too. ” taekwoon promised. hakyeon smiled, nodding his head before he pushed forward to connect his lips with him again.

“ you really do ? ” he said, almost crying. he hadn't spent enough quality time with his husband in such a long period. they didn't even get to go for their honeymoon that long because of taekwoon's busy schedule. now, hakyeon could finally spend some time with his husband properly.

“ but first, can you just lay down on the bed with me ? just a couple more minutes ? ” taekwoon pleaded. hakyeon giggled again, this time burying his husband's face on his chest, kissing his head gently.

“ of course, taekwoon. anything for you, my dear. ” hakyeon said softly, his hands playing with his alpha's black raven hair. he loved it when his alpha was being lovey dovey with him. hakyeon imagined him as an overgrown child who was constantly seeking his attention.

“ hakyeon… do you feel lonely when im not around ? ” taekwoon asked. he had been wondering what hakyeon was doing everytime he was at work. hakyeon hummed, thinking quietly as he did.

“ im not that lonely. . but i am always worried. . about you and other things. ” hakyeon told him. “ but its nothing too important ! ” hakyeon smiled. jung taekwoon knows that smile. a smile that says ‘ im okay ’ but deep down he was hurting himself. cha hakyeon had a heart of gold inside him, he was always taking care of others, yet always forgetting himself.

people might seen his flamboyant side but rarely do they see how good of a man he was. “ tell me. ” taekwoon demanded. hakyeon denied but when his husband had those pair of dark orbs staring into his soul, he couldn't help but spill the beans. before taekwoon begins his silent treatment method, which hakyeon didn't like the most.

“ i.. im worried about.. you.. finding y-your soul bond.. an-and you leaving me and have c.. ch..chi-chil..dren..” hakyeon began to cry. he tried to smile, wiping his tears away.

“ but… i'll support you !! ” he said. taekwoon lifted himself and embraced hakyeon for a long time, stroking his naked back with his long and slender fingers. he then placed soft and gentle kisses on his forehead, hushing him. to tell the truth, he was heartbrokened by his beloved's tears.

“ love… look at you, you're crying again. hakyeon, you're my soulmate. soul bond or no, i choose you. we both choose each other didn't we ? sweetheart.. i would never replace you. we still got a long way. . we could always try, you know. . maybe we'll get children soon.. ” taekwoon soothed him. his cold exterior made people oversee his pure and warm heart. not many have seen this side of him except hakyeon. he could see taekwoon's sides, his childish one or his loving one. jung taekwoon to him, was already perfect. flaws and all.

“ i love you, jung taekwoon. ” hakyeon sniffled. taekwoon was warm and comfy, he was his warmth, hakyeon's heart and soul belonged to him.

that morning, the thin snow began to melt a little, like hakyeon's body as the two grinded their bodies together, becoming one with each other.

“ hakyeon, you're beautiful. ” taekwoon whispered as his hands roamed his lover's body, touching everything. hakyeon gave him soft gasps, and sweet sighs as his alpha began to toy with his flowerbuds.

“ taekwoon..” hakyeon moaned softly. it was audible enough to his ears, but it almost drove him mad. he placed his hardness against the other, stroking it together. thin, white liquids began to form as the two got deeper into their pool of love.

the flowers blossomed as the morning birds chirped loudly outside. hakyeon was holding on to dear life as loud, lewd sounds made their way to his mouth, like a mantra he chanted them in a forgiven rythmn.

“ taekwoon.. mn..slower- ahn ! you're too fast ! ” hakyeon pleaded. his husband held his pace but started to move a little violently again.

“ hakyeon- ” he groaned, his sweat fell on hakyeon's chest as he tried to hold himself again. he didn't want to hurt hakyeon but at the same time he couldn't help himself.

the two were intimately close, skin to skin as they both melt in a puddle of clear water in the streams. as the temperature started to rise, their bodies too rose in temperature as the two battled in a heated dance.

“ im coming, love. ” he said, thrusting his hips forward as he goes deeper inside of his beta. the beta moaned loudly as his seed was buried deep into him, his warmth entered him so gradually they escaped him.

names freed themselves from each other's mouth, sounds of endearment like a flowing river, climaxing like waterfalls. the snowflakes that were stuck to hakyeon's hair have melted long ago, by love. gasps escaped his husband's mouth as he dropped closer to hakyeon's ear, whispering words hakyeon often heard.

“ i love you too, cha hakyeon. ”


	2. Mornings of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little surprise for the married couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is. I couldn't help but make some wishes come true. thank you for your support and here we are. i didn't think about making a sequel but I should make the drabble have a well, better ending. enjoy <3

a sequel

it was mid-spring when cha hakyeon was dressing himself in warm clothes, fixing his hair and wetting his lips as he fixed the hems of his shirt. he was getting ready as his husband called that his drama shooting ended early.

hakyeon was all bubbly and excited when he heard that his husband wishes to go out on a lunch date today. its been a while, well not really a while since they went on dates like these. hakyeon was always excited to go out from his house, exploring places. of course he has his own car but the only place that he often goes was the supermarket. he didn't want to go anywhere and let taekwoon miss all the fun. he feels that it was unfair for a husband to have fun while his significant other was busy working.

of course, he tries to finish his daily chores on time, making sure the house was clean before he left. he cleaned the dishes, washed and hanged the clothes, making tabs of what to buy during his weekly grocery shopping and well others.

ever since he told taekwoon he wanted a child, taekwoon had been secretly working on something in their guest room. he didn't know what but hopefully its not a room filled with their wedding pictures like the last couple anniversaries. it was so embarrassing that they had guests coming over and looking at them.

unlike him, jung taekwoon was puffed with pride, showing off his husband to everyone, bragging to others about how wonderful he was. boy, hakyeon was pretty tired apologizing about his husband's behavior. he was an alpha after all.

hakyeon chuckled, keeping his thoughts aside. as he stepped outside, hakyeon saw his cherry blossom tree started to bud a little. he blushed, slowly slapping his cheeks. cherry blossoms reminded him of his first time with taekwoon. he remembered it so clearly everytime he sees them.

it was spring when they made love, for his first. every moment, every bead of sweat, the smell of those little flowers from outside. jung taekwoon above him, looking at him, kissing him, loving him whole. hakyeon would never forget it.

“ to think about such lewd things… how embarrassing… ” he mumbled.

taekwoon showed up a minute later, his shiny black car parked right in front of their house. he wore big black sunglasses, his hair slicked back.

“ you wore the sweater i bought you. ” taekwoon smiled. hakyeon blushed, carefully walking towards his husband. “ i might not be as prideful as you were but i do want to show my husband's love too. ” he smiled back.

he remembered that taekwoon was sad, well depressed actually, when he got hakyeon those expensive chocolates, which hakyeon begged never to buy them again. i mean, who in the world puts gold in chocolate ?

those chocolates were safely kept in his refrigerator, behind all the vegetables and dairy so taekwoon won't reach it so easily. he's known to eating this without telling others. that one time hakyeon bought those rare blueberry muffins and they were gone in less than five minutes of leaving them on the table.

taekwoon said nothing, despite having a slight smudge of cream on his lips.

“ where are we eating at ? ” hakyeon asked, his husband keeping silent for hours, smiling weirdly once in a while. he kept flashing smirks, which hakyeon was highly curious about. he was wondering what in the world was his alpha thinking about.

“ you'll see sweetheart.” taekwoon hummed. hakyeon was feeling nervous, his palms sweating all of a sudden. “ you're not taking me to somewhere expensive.. aren't you ? ” he said worriedly. taekwoon chuckled shaking his head slightly.

“ never again, you almost fainted before we even get to choose anything on the menu. ” he said. hakyeon crossed his arms, “ sandwiches should never cost more than a steak just because they use fillet.. mi-mi- minon ? ”

“ fillet mignon, darling. ” taekwoon corrected him.

“ yeah, that. sweetie, please.. can we just go mcdonald's or something ? ” hakyeon begged.

“ sweetheart, you know im on a diet. i have to look good as an actor. i mean, would you like to see me with a tummy? i don't think so. ” taekwoon said, sneaking a hand on hakyeon's thigh.

“ i don't mind seeing a little tummy fat on you. it makes you more.. well, squishable. you'll be cuter if your a wee little chubby you know ? ” hakyeon giggled.

“ i am already too chubby. if you kept feeding me so much, ill end up a chubby and wrinkly old man. ” he joked.

“ i'll still love you, if you're a chubby and wrinkly old man. lets both be chubby and wrinkly old men, taekwoon. ” his beta proposed. the alpha laughed, trying to hold it from being uncontrollable as he was driving. his husband was always filled with curiosity, his pure thinking made him look younger than his age though he was the older one in their relationship.

“ ah, we're here. ” taekwoon said, pulling over. hakyeon unbuckled his seatbelt, his eyes widened as he carefully read the sign, over and over again.

“ taekwoon.. wh-what ? ” hakyeon gasped, holding in his tears.

“ you said we were going for luunnchh... ” hakyeon covered his mouth, hia shoulder was shruddering because he was gobsmacked. “ sneaky taekkie... ”

“ hakyeon, you said you wanted children, didn't you ? well, we're here to adopt him. ” taekwoon smiled, wiping the tear on his beta's eyes.

“ oh, oh.. taekwoon.. won't it take.. ages to do this ? the forms and the documents... ” hakyeon started his waterworks, his tears of joy. he never felt so happy, so complete. its like a burden was lifted off his shoulder. he was, never so happy in his life.

his family felt complete. ever since he worked at the kindergarten, he never felt so jealous of others having beautiful children. others have completed their phases of getting a child. sure, it may be tiring but seeing your child grow, seeing them happy was what touched his heart. hakyeon could slap himself, just thinking that it was one of his many dreams.

“ i settled it just a few days ago. the guest room was his room. we can bring him home today. ” taekwoon smiled.

“ oh, taekwoon.. can.. can we see him ? ” he said excitedly. the alpha then led the beta to see the child, he was sitting there and waiting. he could hear light footsteps. hakyeon's heartbeat grew more and more, and then the door opened. they saw their child, hakyeon had his eyes fixated on him and only him.

black, raven hair, like taekwoon. pure white shirt and shorts. he was wearing a little bowtie, paired with knee high socks. the boy's eyes glistened as their eyes met. he gave them a wide smile.

“ papa taekwoon ! ” he ran, a little clumsy on his steps as he went straight into taekwoon's arms.  
“ papa taekwoon, you came !! ” he said excitedly. he was around five, or six. he looked like a bright boy, but a little shy too as he apologized for being excited. taekwoon whispered something to him, making the boy look at hakyeon.

“ are you papa hakyeon ? ” the boy asked the beta. taekwoon nodded, letting hakyeon carry him.

“ do you want to go home with me ? ” hakyeon asked. the boy nodded happily, but still a little quirky as his blushed cheeks coloured hakyeon's heart. “ can i ? ” he said.

hakyeon kissed the boy on his cheeks, then all over his place, hugging the child tightly in his arms.

“ you're more then welcomed, sweetheart. ” hakyeon giggled.

“ what's your name, sweetie ? ” hakyeon asked.

“ wonshik. my name is wonshik. ” he told.

“ well, wonshik.. do you mind having another sibling ? ” hakyeon told. the boy's eyes sparkled when he heard the word sibling. a little shy, he nodded.

“ wait.. sweetheart, say that again ? ” taekwoon was surprised. he hoped he didn't hear that wrong.

“ well, i was planning on suprising you while lunch but it seems that i got excited.. and i forgot to tell you.. ” hakyeon chuckled nervously. he tightened his hold on wonshik as the two blinked excitedly.

“ jung taekwoon.. i know its a little sudden but...im.. pregnant. ” hakyeon smiled nervously, waiting for his husband to reply. the alpha was paralyzed, he didn't have words. the child ‘yay ’-ed, hugging him.

“ cha hakyeon.. thank you. thank you thank you thank you ! we're having two children ! im so grateful thank you sweetheart. i love you ! i love you both so much ! i love you i love you. ” taekwoon hugged them both, crying, kissing hakyeon full on his lips. wonshik was smiling, hugging both of his new parents.

“ we should celebrate. lets take wonshik out to eat ! would you love that, wonshik ? ” taekwoon asked. wonshik smiled, nodding his head. the finished their business there, taekwoon carrying wonshik's pororo bag as the little family went out to celebrate.

under the cherry blossoms, they had a little picnic together with their new addition in their growing family. they were laughing away as both hakyeon and taekwoon watched their son grow, as well as hakyeon's tummy. wonshik was as excited as taekwoon, stroking hakyeon's tummy once in a while.

wonshik was a wonderful child. smart and independent, he helped them both even when they didn't need them. hakyeon was thankful to have such a responsible son to take care of him, and his new sibling. even since then their lives were sweet, and would be much sweeter when wonshik's new sibling would accompany him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a little hurried, and maybe not as good as the first one though. i was excited when i wrote it.


End file.
